


His Own Private Party

by Bastetian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki is still evil, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetian/pseuds/Bastetian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki unleashes absolute mayhem once a year, every year. It's his idea of a birthday present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Private Party

Loki was amused as many miles below him, the avengers scurried around like hamsters in a wheel of his making. Perhaps one day they would realise he was playing with them – that he enjoyed their rise to fame almost as much as his own exponential rise to infamy. 

After all, without them, he would have no one to play with. 

‘One day,’ he thought to himself as his lips twisted into the thin, cruel smile that lit his entire face with insanity, ‘But not this day.’

But then again, if the avengers were the type to recognise his little games for what they were, simply games, then they assuredly would not be in this position now.   
Loki often found that heroics dulled the mind and the avengers so far, had proved no exception.

For Loki almost always stopped short of true mayhem. After the Manhattan debacle and his subsequent punishment – escaping had, admittedly, provided an amusing enough challenge, he really ought to thank them – he had pulled only sufficient stunts to attract the public attention with maximum destruction to public property but only as many human casualties as were required.

And no children. 

Never any children.

However, once a year, every year, Loki unleashed and such was the scene unfolding below to his glee. 

Trees burnt.   
Cars piled up like crumpled tin cans.   
Men and women screamed and amidst it all, a large flash of green could be seen running as barely more than a blur. 

Every camera on the country was focussed on the carnage below. His name was on everyone’s lips.

Once a year, every year.

It was his present to them and to himself. If only for one day, all the attention was focussed upon him. Every pathetic mind of every pathetic midgardian was turned upon him. If he couldn’t have their hearts, their minds would suffice. Today was his and his alone.

Tomorrow they would turn to the heroes who had saved them once again.  
Tomorrow would be for the avengers.

But Loki didn’t mind.  
Let them have tomorrow.

Tomorrow wasn’t his birthday.


End file.
